A Wolf's Worst Game
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang gets stuck in the worst hunting season ever. But what happens when the humans are also in the same problem, but with a diffrent force. Will the gang be able to save Jasper, along with their enemies?
1. Caribou in every den

A Wolf's Worst Game (1)

"Man, I love caribou!" Aaron exclaimed as he dug in the flesh of the caribou. It was just another successful hunt.

"Of course you like it. You're a wolf!" Giggled a female wolf. This wolf was Stacy. She was a black-harried omega wolf from the western pack and the sister of Aaron. She has blue eyes and a gray underbelly. She and Aaron were recently abandoned by their father and their mother was killed by hunters.

"I can't believe the catch we got. It's like a dream come true!" Aaron said with joy.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that the disease they had, had gone."

"True that." Aaron said ripping the flesh. Then in a flash he saw Humphrey. That gray-harried Omega had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Aaron!" Humphrey said, waving.

"Hey, Humphrey. How's Kate?"

"Better. I think she'll live."

"That's good. I mean, I would hate to see…" Aaron's sentence was cut short when they heard shots coming from outside. "The hell…" He said walking out of the den with the others following.

"Oh, God damn it!" Humphrey exclaimed. "It's those damn hunters. This has been like the third time they came over here."

The wolf's just looked at the hunters in aggravation. The others of course had it under control. It wasn't their first time fending off hunters. But it had been too much lately. At least, 5-6 hunters come by and start shooting them. And this has been going on for about 3 months already. They had enough.

"I can't take these hunters!" Humphrey said in frustration. "They suck and they leave garbage everywhere."

"If you don't like them, then why don't you just build like a fence around wolf territory?" Aaron said sarcastically.

"Really? That's your plan?" Stacy asked.

"Well, I don't have many options…"

"Focus!" Humphrey shouted. "We need to figure out how to reduce the number of hunters."

"How?"

"I don't know. I thought you would have a plan that wasn't stupid, weird, or dangerous."

"Just because I'm a scientist, doesn't mean I'll do anything stupid, weird, or dangerous. I mean, I'll do stuff that others might find disgusting, like having sex with a computer, but that's beside the point."

The two other wolves looked at him in confusion and disgust.

"What? If you lived as long as me, you try stuff."

"Okay…" Stacy said, breaking the awkward silence. "If we can't get rid of these hunters, then that would mean the end of wolf civilization as we know it."

"Don't worry, Stacy." Humphrey said, comforting her. "We figure this out."

"How?" Aaron asked.

"Follow me." He said as he walked out of the den with the others walking behind him in confusion.


	2. The Plan

A Wolf's Worst Game (2)

"Humphrey, what are we doing?" Stacy asked.

"Just hold on." Humphrey said looking around. "Okay, first, I'm going to get some water 'cuz my throat is dry. Second, we're going to lure the hunters somewhere else so we'll be safe."

"Okay, that's a great plan, but how do we do that?" Aaron asked.

"Well, there should be something out here we can use."

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that you dragged us out here and you don't even have a plan?!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come. Besides, we're having an adventure."

"So, you're type of adventure is walking around the woods with hunters on the prowl?"

"Well… yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Aaron said as he walked out.

"Oh, come on Aaron! Don't leave!"

"Nope, sorry. But I have a fear of being shot and eaten."

"Don't you just, ya know, get reborn or something like that?" Stacy asked.

"Well, yeah. But do you know how it is being in a human's stomach for 8 hours? It's disgusting. And to top it all off, they keep eating. So when it's time, I come out of them with crap in my fur. Luckily the human doesn't survive it." The other two wolves just stared at him in shock and confusion. "What?" Aaron asked, as if he had said nothing wrong.

"Okay, next time Aaron comes with us; we put duct tape on his mouth." Humphrey said as Stacy giggled.

"That's not right, dude."

"Yeah, anyway, we got to find a way to get rid of these hunters."

"How 'bout we soot them?" Aaron asked.

"How are we going to get guns?"

"Easy. I'll make some. Oh, and for future warning, if any of you guys uses any my inventions, there will be side-affects."

"I'm being serious, Aaron!" Humphrey yelled.

"Me too!"

"Ugh! Look, why don't we just walk and find something, okay?"

"Okay…" Aaron said disappointedly. As they were walking around, they found nothing. They grew bored and started to leave when suddenly they heard a scream. It came from one of the hunters.

"What was that?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Humphrey said. And with that, they left.


	3. The Slenderman

A Wolf's Worst Game (3)

"Come on, Aaron! Come on!" Humphrey exclaimed as he ran towards the sounds of screams.

"I can't run as fast as you! Slow down!" And just then, he did, making Aaron stop and almost trip over his feet.

"Finally."

"Don't be a wimp, Aaron!" Stacy said, giggling as she ran next to him. "We're having an adventure!"

"Since when… do you care… about adventure?!" Aaron said, panting.

"Since forever, Aaron. Since forever."

"Guys! Over here!" Humphrey exclaimed as he waved his paw to his location which was next to a bush.

"Did you find something?" Aaron asked.

"No, I just wanted you to come over here for tea- OF COUSRE I FOUND SOMETHING!" Humphrey said, panicking.

"Dude you're shaking."

"I know! It's the hunter!"

"What?!" Aaron and Stacy said in unison and came over to Humphrey. He moved apart the bush for better vision. They both gasped in horror. They saw the hunter dangling from what appeared to be an arm. But it was too thin to be a normal arm. They also heard the sound of the hunter pleading.

"Please! Let me go!"

They also saw the other hunters trying to shoot it, but it they just kept missing. Soon they dropped their guns and stared in fear.

"Please!" The hunter continued. "I have a family!"

"What the hell is holding him?" Aaron whispered. Then they saw a thin figure come from behind the trees. It appeared to be wearing a suit and its other arm nearly touched the floor. When they got to his face, they gasped silently in horror. He had no face! It was just a head. It looked like a head of a mannequin; faceless. It just stood there in total silence while it held the hunter be the neck. The other hunters were murmuring about if this thing were real and if they were just dreaming.

"This is so scary…" Stacy said in fear. "What is it supposed to be?"

"I don't know. But if we stay here any longer, we'll be next." Aaron said. As they were leaving, they heard another scream, but this time, more loud and shrieking.

Then after that they heard what sounded like someone chewing and bones crunching. The gang quickly looked back at it and all they saw was the figure chewing on something. And on the corner of where its mouth is supposed to be, they saw a sleeve that looked like what the hunter being strangled wore.

The other hunters were long gone by now. This was to disturbing for them to watch so they slowly baked away. But suddenly, Humphrey stepped on a twig and the figure quickly jolted its faceless head toward the noise and saw the trio. They took off in fear.

"Hurry! Come on!"

"I told you, I can't run as fast as you!" Aaron said.

"If you don't, then you're toast!" Humphrey said while pointing at the figure chasing them.

"Okay, running! I'm running!"

"Let's go to the den! Maybe people there will help us!"

"That's a great idea Stacy!" And with that, they ran with they figure on their tail.


	4. Coyote Pranks

A Wolf's Worst game (4)

"Is it still following us?" Aaron asked fearfully.

"Well… I can't see it. But we should still get back to the den and find some help." Humphrey said. And just then, he ran into Garth and they both fell with a grunt. Aaron and Stacy just stopped in their tracks.

"Ow!" Garth said, rubbing his forehead. "Why are you in such a hurry, coyote_?"_

"The reason I'm in a hurry, _Barf_, is because there's some sort of alien figure chasing us!"

"It ate one of the hunters!" Aaron exclaimed.

"So? Who cares if it ate a hunter?" Garth asked with little fear. "At least it evens out their population."

"Garth, I think you don't understand. It. Ate. A. HUNTER! Bones and everything!" Aaron exclaimed even louder. "I'm mean, I've seen walking cadavers, ghost, demons; oh hell! I even saw SpongeBob get killed by Patrick once. It was horrible. But I have never seen anything like this."

"Aaron's right." Humphrey said. "If you can look deep in your alpha heart and see the danger we're in, maybe you can find Kate and Lilly and all the others for an important meeting. Please! You don't know what this thing can do. Not even we can comprehend this."

Garth looked at Humphrey in angst. Was he serious asking someone like him for help? If he was, he probably would be one of his jokes. He knew how Omega's were.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that prank, coyote!"

"You think this is a prank?!"

"Yeah, I do. And you're not going to fool me." Humphrey looked at him in confusion. Then he heard something rusting in the bushes. For an odd reason, no one else heard this. Humphrey turned and saw the body of the figure. He then turned back at Garth.

"You think this is a prank?"

"Yep."

"Oh, okay. Well, would someone like me or anyone would be able to make something like that?" He asked as he motioned towards the bushes were the figure was slowly emerging. Aaron and Stacy saw this and jumped back in fear and ran towards to the den. Garth's mouth dropped as he saw the figure.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know. But if I were you, I'd run like hell." And with that, they ran to the den where they saw the family. They had weird looks on their faces.

"What happened to you guys?" Winston asked. "Looks like you've seen something scary."

"We did." Stacy said. "We don't know what it is or why it's here."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"The Slenderman…" Aaron said as he was holding up a book. "I have a book that tells me all the mythical creatures and the one we saw is called the Slenderman."

"Wait a minute?!" Stacy interrupted. "I have one question." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Since when did you see SpongeBob get killed by Patrick?"

"It was a thing called 'Patrick's leg'. Please don't make me explain it."

"Okay…"

"So, anyway, how do we get rid of this Slenderman?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, there's three ways we can do that. One is we kill it. Two, we lure it out of Jasper. And three, we move to a new place and start a new life there."

"Well, I'm not doing the last one. So I'm guessing we can do the first two things." Kate suggested.

"You know? That's not bad. But how?"

"Wait! Is this thing you're talking about real?" Lilly asked.

"Yes! It's real! Believe me!" Garth exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get on with the plan." Humphrey said. And with that, they did.


	5. Fooling the fooled

A Wolf's Worst Game (5)

The Slenderman slowly crept into the wolf territory. Luckily for his slender body, it hid itself behind a tree. No one noticed its presence until it stretched out an arm and grabbed one of a wolf's legs.

"So, how is that rash?" The female wolf asked. The male wolf spoke in angst.

"Oh, it's getting worse. It spread to…places. I mean, I can start to… whoa!" The wolf couldn't finish as he was pulled by the Slenderman's arm.

"Oh my God! Help! Something has my mate!"

From afar, the gang heard this cry of help.

"It's time!" Kate yelled. "Go!" Aaron then swooped in and bit the thing's leg. They didn't hear any scream from it but they knew he was in pain as it dropped the wolf and held its leg. It turned around and looked at Aaron who had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi there, you faceless bitch. I bet you can't catch me." And with that, he ran. The Slenderman followed. What seemed like hours of running, suddenly turned to shock from the Slenderman as its feet were tied.

It was now hanging upside-down, swinging from side to side. It started to stretch its arms out for safety, but was sidetracked when he heard a sound of a gun. It was hunters standing in a circle.

"This is for the U.S.-a-freaking-A, you doughnut." And with that, he shot him right in the head leaving the creature dangling dead.

The hunters left in peace to pursue other games. But the funny thing is how the gang was able to get the hunters over here, kill it, and then leave Jasper.

~Flashback~

"_Okay, so we have a plan then." Kate said. "When the creature has one of the wolves, Aaron will come from behind and bit it. Then he will run like hell and lead it to our trap."_

"_That's a great plan, Kate. But one question. What will we do when we have it trapped?" Humphrey asked._

"_That's the best part. You see that those hunters are scared of this creature. Well, what if we can lure them to the trap so they'll shoot it."_

"_Wait?" Stacy interrupted. "If they kill this creature, won't they just keep on hunting?"_

"_I doubt they'll keep hunting after this. The humans will be too scared to keep on doing it."_

"_Wow. This is a great plan. Let's go then!" Lilly exclaimed. Then they heard a scream from far away._

~End of Flashback~

"Finally! It's over!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't believe that something like this would come to Earth like this." Garth said looking at the body.

"Well, we can be glad that this is all over. It was a wolf's worst game." Humphrey said.

"Yeah. Hey! I still have some caribou over at my den. Wanna come?" Aaron asked everyone.

"Sure, why not. I could use some in my belly." Stacy said. "But when we get there, you're telling me that 'Patrick's leg' thing,"

"Fine." Aaron said. And with that, they left.


End file.
